Ventus Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
'''Plot: '''Smart Guy, Stupid, Simon Seville, and Psycho were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful woman named Belle in their search adventure until their girlfriends; Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Jeanette Miller, and Lemon Zest finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, the evil Captain Gaston is back to seek revenge on Ventus and Kairi, including their friends if he finds Belle, he is now teaming up with an evil female member of Team Rocket Jessie, since she wants revenge on Simon for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Smart Guy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Stupid (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Psycho (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Princess Camille - Sour Sweet (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *Riley Anderson - Indigo Zap (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *Princess Sofia - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Ponyo - Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *The Twins Lostboys - Greasy and Wheezy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Zak Young - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Crysta - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Scarlet Starling - Sunny Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *Cholena - Sugarcoat (My Little Pony: Friendship Games) *Peter Pan - Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) *Wendy Darling - Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *John Darling - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) (as Kairi's little brother) *Michael Darling - Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) (as Kairi's other little brother) *Tinker Bell - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Lady the Magical Engine - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Nana - Thumper (Bambi) *Extras with Thumper: Toulouse (The Aristocats) and Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Princess Tiger Lily - Olette Kingdom Hearts) *The Indian Chief - Hokey Wolf (Same as the show) (as Olette's adoptive uncle) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Anastasia (Same as the movie) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Cosmo the Plant (Sonic X) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *The Indians - Wolf Guards (Robin Hood) *Captain Hook - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Old Hag - Jessie (Pokémon) *Mr. Smee - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) (as Gaston's enemy) *The Gangreen Gang - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH), Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy), and Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *The Pirates - Various Male Disney Villains *The Wolves - Various Animated Wolves in Movies and Cartoons Trivia *Smart Guy, Stupid, Simon, and Psycho sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And The Wolves, The Mermaids, Smart Guy, Stupid, Simon, and Psycho sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies